The Hetalian HQ
by attomic7kittencullen
Summary: Eleven troubled teens find their lives turned upside down when new housemates start arriving by mail. Will this help them start a new chapter in their lives? Or will the craziness tear them apart even more? Based off LolliDictator's manuals
1. The Blessing and Curse of Italian Twins

**Hello, Attomic-K here! This is my first fanfic, based on LolliDictator's manuals!**

**Before we start, I want to say this - the first chapter has a lot of gaps that I will fill in as the story goes on, Such as the weird housing situation or the original housemates' reason of living in Hetalian HQ. There is simply too much info, and I don't want to dump it all on you guys on the first chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA NOR THE MANUALS. I only own the eleven original HHQ housemates. Now onto the story!**

**(~HHQ~)**

I sighed in frustration as I clicked away the multiple pop-ups on my screen. "Can't a girl watch anime without these stupid pop-ups?" I asked Maple, Songa, and Shaymin, my dogs. They lazily gave me a 'not a chance' look. "That's what I thought."

I was currently trying to watch Hetalia Axis Powers, my favorite anime _ever!_ I mean, with so many crazy characters, and all the history references (I just love history) who wouldn't love it? I moved the mouse to the next episode. Maybe that's my biased opin—

At that point, someone tackle-glomped me from behind. Surprised, I randomly clicked the mouse pad. "Wendy~!" a familiar voice called, "Zoe made breakfast! Oh, and have you seen my Mp3?"

"Thanks for telling me Clare," I replied "And for your Mp3… I think you left it in the yellow spar—" I was cut off by the instrumental version of Italy's _Marukaite Chikyuu_ from my laptop.

We all looked at the screen. Yes, even the dogs.

_Congratulations! Your first Hetalia unit will arrive in two to five business days!  
>~Flying Mint Bunny Co.<br>_

"Hetalia units? What in the world are those?" I'd never heard of 'units' before. _Collectables, maybe? _I closed the pop up, stopping the upbeat music.

"Awesome!" Clare was pumping her hands in the air, acting exactly like America, her Hetalia character. The dogs seemed to be imitating her, putting their paws in the air.

"You have no idea what they are, do you?" I asked the hyper Japanese-African American girl.

"No, but its Hetalia, so it can't be that bad." She assured me. Maple gave a confident bark, as if agreeing with her.

"True, true… Oh, why did you come here again?" Yeah, I can be distracted easily at times, so what?

"To tell you that breakfast was ready"

"Good, I'm starved." The dogs and I grabbed her sleeves and practically dragged her into the kitchen.

Seven of the other tenants of _The_ _Hetalian HQ_ – as we fondly call our home – were eating peacefully. Zoe was talking to Sara about the newest Portal game. Kas was planning something with Scott while Leslie, Tana, and Alex tried to steal food from each other's plates.

"Morning guys." Clare left me in the kitchen while she went upstairs to find her misplaced Mp3 player.

While I eat, I suppose I should describe myself and my situation. My name is Joanne, though most call me Wendy. I'm 17 years old. I am 5'7, brown-eyed and have very dark brown hair. My hobbies include surfing the web, reading, listening and/or playing music. I'm currently living with my five friends, two siblings, and three cousins and our pets in a mansion all by ourselves.

Most people would believe living with friends is easy; my friends, however, are as crazy as sugar-high ferrets, and as hard to keep under control. I don't really see my older cousins; they are attending a nearby college, so they are mostly out of the house. It's my friends I have to worry about. They all love Anime, especially Hetalia, and each has taken a country name for themselves. I'm the Germany in this group. We take it pretty seriously. You can't believe how many World Wars I've had to stop…

I'm rambling again, aren't I? Anyway, a few impossibly long, crazy days later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" After making sure the dogs were securely in their playpen (they get exited around company), I looked through the peep hole. All I was able to see was a HUGE box outside. What in the world? I unlocked the door, and saw a delivery man standing on the side of not one, but _two_ human-sized boxes.

"Hello?" I asked, completely confused.

"Are you Joanne Castillo?" he asked in a slight Spanish accent. I nodded. "Sign here, please." He handed me one of those electronic signing things. Still confused, I quickly signed my name in my unique script and handed it back to the man. "Will you need help bringing them in?"

"Yes, please." The man quickly brought the boxes into the foyer with one of those box-wheelie things.

"Here's the manual," he handed me a manila envelope and a letter, "And good luck. The next unit will arrive in two or three days," _wait, units? Oh, yeah, that pop up… _"But there have been cases that they come earlier than usual. Open them as soon as possible." After that quick explanation, he left to his truck – which had the Flying Mint Bunny logo on the side – and drove off.

I sat on the couch, staring dumbfounded at the boxes. What in the world could be in boxes this big? I decided to find out, starting with the letter.

_Dear Ms. Castillo,_

_You have been randomly selected to test a select amount of some of our beta units,_ _resulting in your future units to be free of charge and shipping!_

_Please note any odd behavior or problems that you may have with your new units. If you have problems, please contact us immediately so we may fix the problem for the future. Also include how you woke up your unit so we may learn from your experience. It may take a few tries, but don't be discouraged! Open the crate yourself if you run out of ideas!_

_Thank you_

_~Flying Mint Bunny Co._

_Well, that doesn't help me much…and why does it make me feel like this is a bad idea?_

"W-W-What is it, W-Wendy?" I must have very caught up in my own little world, because Tana's voice was suddenly coming ahead of me. Looking up from my spot, I find my little brother looking at the boxes with the curiosity only a nine-year-old could have.

"I'm not sure," I ruffled his curly black hair, "Can you bring Leslie and Alex over here, please? Then we'll open the box." To be honest, I'd rather wait for everyone to be here to open them, but the delivery man said to 'open them as soon as possible.' Clare, Kas, Zoe, Sara, and Scott were out getting more groceries, and Armando and Brian were at their morning college classes. Neither group would be back for a few hours…

Tana nodded eagerly, and then ran up the left staircase shouting: "Leslie, Alex, come downstairs! There's a huge box in the foyer! W-W-Wendy wants us there when she opens it!" In a repeated loop.

While I waited for my siblings and cousin to come downstairs, I decided to look over the manual that came with the box.

**FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**

_CONGRATULATIONS! You have just purchased your very own FELICIANO VARGAS unit! In order to allow you full access to all of your unit's wonderful traits, we have provided this manual. Reading it is highly advised to avoid any undesirable situations involving a –_

"That is one BIG box!" My little sister's and cousin's voices startled me, making me jump.

"Guys! Don't scare me like that! " My siblings (and little cousin) had a tendency to startle people, even when they don't mean to. Like now. They had come in so quietly, I hadn't heard either of them.

"Sure, sure." I could almost see her rolling her eyes. Alex just went up to the box with Tana.

"Stop rolling your eyes, Leslie. Now let me finish looking over the manual. I don't want to break whatever they sent us. You three can look thru the smaller boxes, just be careful." The trio nodded excitedly and started to look thru the smaller boxes.

With those two distracted, I continued to read the manual. _Well, I don't want to drag it into the kitchen, I don't have any activated units, and I don't want to frighten him; so cooking pasta it is!_

"Hey, Guys, it's time for lunch. Do you want pasta?" I asked, looking at them and at the open boxes around them. _Why are there clothing in these boxes_?

"Can you make spaghetti and meatballs?" Leslie was bouncing up and down at the thought of pasta. Sometimes I wonder if the girl was adopted; she does act more Italian than Mexican…

Tana tugged on my arm. "Yeah, could y-you? And w-what about the big box? I wanna see what's in there!" Now he was jumping like Leslie, only faster.

"Me too! I want to see what's in the boxes!" Alex was trying to look inside the box thru the small cracks in the crates.

I laughed at their enthusiasm. "We need pasta to turn it on, silly," I started walking twards the kitchen, dragging all of them along, "so let's go make some!"

Twenty five minutes later, we were back in the foyer with a large plate of spaghetti. I was just putting said plate on a table when the banging started.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Ahhhh! It's going to kill us!" Tana and Leslie shouted in panic, both diving behind the couch. Alex ran to the closet, grabbed three of Zoe's BB guns (why she keeps some there, I have no idea), and ran behind the couch. The banging, at this point, had turned into crying.

I just gave them an amused look and looked for a way to open the box. "Guys, this is supposed to happen." I undid the convenient latch on the box.

Before I knew it, someone jumped and hugged me. _Tightly. _I knew it was coming, but I still felt surprised, never less.

"Ve~ Thank you for saving me from the scary box!" the hugger chirped, "I'm Italy, but you can call me Feliciano!" _Ok, now it's getting strange. He acts and talks so realistically..._

"Ciao. I'm Wendy," out of the corner of my eye I saw the trio slowly stand from their defensive positions, "and those three behind the couch are my little sister Leslie, my little brother Santana – but we call him Tana – and our cousin Alex." I tilted my head in their direction, since I couldn't move my hands.

"Ve~ Why are they hiding behind the couch? Is England here?" he let me go and started looking around, using me as a shield.

"England isn't here, Feli. They just got scared and over-reacted." I explained calmly to the scared Italian. "Guys, come over here and—"

"PAAASTAAAA!" Feli quickly ran over to the plate of spaghetti.

I just stood there, slightly freaked out, watching him eat. _He is definitely not just a robot. He's too human. Are all the units like this? This isn't good. I can barely keep up with my housemates, now I have the whole world coming...?_

"W-W-Wendy, who is he?" Tana pulled on my sleeve, looking very confused.

"Our new houseguest, I guess." I said simply.

"I like him," Leslie stated with a grin (_of course you would Leslie, you like hyper people, _I thought), "but Wendy, you forgot about the other box." She pointed in the second box's direction.

Oh, yeah, we got two today… "Since we don't have a manual for this one, I want you three to take Feliciano to the couch - and stay there - while I open the box, ok?" I didn't know who was in the second box, and I wasn't going to risk my family if it turns out to be one of the more perverted or violent nations.

With Feliciano and the others a safe distance, I unlatched the second crate. Opening the door on the front of the box outwards, I was met with a sight I was sure few had ever seen. Romano was leaning against the inside of the crate, sleeping with a small peaceful smile on his face. _So. Damn. Cute. Must resist the urge to glomp._

Well, I still have to wake him up though. But how to do that…maybe Feli can help!

"Feli, can you please come here? How do you wake your brother?"

He was looking into the crate almost immediately. "Ve~ Lovino~!" Feliciano practically sang, rather than said, the words.

That seemed to work, because Lovino jolted out of his box immediately. "Chigi! Veneziano, this better be important, dammit!" He quickly had his brother by the collar of his uniform, shaking poor, crying Feli like a rag doll.

The other three ran to his rescue. "Leave Feli alone, you Meany, or we will shoot you," Leslie said with an aura similar to Russia's and a scary Cheshire cat smile on her face, pointing her loaded BB gun straight at Lovino. "Right guys?" The boys just gave a timid, but determined, nod and followed Leslie's lead.

Lovino just looked at my sister with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. He seemed unable to move though…

_¡Dios mío! Please tell me she just did _not_ threaten Romano, the land of the Italian Mafia! Even if armed, my crazy strong thirteen year old sister and two nine year olds won't be able to hold him back long. Dang it, I have to do something before _he_ does…_

"_Mi dispiace per questo_. Leslie doesn't think before she does things," Said person gave me a glare; while everyone else looked at me as if they'd forgotten I was in the room. "Guys, put the BB's down." They all reluctantly put the guns down; Leslie while glaring at the southern Italian.

"Lovino," I continued, "let go of your brother this instant or I will make sure I get Francis next and lock you in room with him. For a week." The last part was said in a calm, low tone that usually scared people into doing whatever I needed them to do.

In a flash, Lovino let go of Feli and hid behind him. Both were now shaking like leaves.

_Great. What a way of welcoming someone to your house. _"_Mi dispiace_. I didn't mean to scare either of you. Forgive me, _per favore_?" I kept my tone as non-frightening and harmless as possible, not wanting them to avoid me while they lived here. The thought alone made me sad.

Feli slowly came up and gave me a hug. "Ve~ I forgive you!"

At that moment, my stomach growled. "Oh, I forgot, it's lunchtime! Come on guys, let's go eat!" Leslie, Tana, and Alex ran to the kitchen. The Italians were still standing in their places_. Oh, yeah, they don't know where to go. _I grabbed both of them by the hand and started walking."The kitchen's this way. You two must be hungry."

Once we reached our destination, I served three plates (the others already served themselves) and handed a plate to each. "You like spaghetti and meatballs, don't you Lovino?"

"Yes." He replied with a slight blush in his face.

_Ok, weird… isn't he supposed to be cussing me out? Maybe it's because I'm a girl? _I thought about that while they followed me into our dining room.

"_Ve~! _This is a big table!" Feli sat down and stared at the large table set for twenty four people.

"There are eleven – now thirteen – people living here, Feli. We need a table this big."

"Eleven people?" Lovino repeated with doubt, "Then where are the other seven?"

"Two of them are at College classes, and the other five are out grocery shopping. Oh, that reminds me," I whipped out my cellphone, "I need to tell them we have more housemates." I sent a quick message out.

Wendy: Guys, we have some new housemates

Clare: Who?

Wendy: Remember a few days ago, when we clicked on that pop up?

Clare: The hetalia one?

Wendy: Yes, that one

Clare: What about it?

Wendy: They arrived today. And we have the whole world coming. Tell the rest of them. Oh, and buy more groceries, and some aspirin, we're going to need them

**(~HHQ~)**

**Poor Wendy! Getting Romano on the first day! Well, she has Italy, so it's not that bad.**

**Yeah, I wanted to add both Italys, and since Lollidictator hasn't put one up Romano yet, I decided to use the second option on Italy's manual on him.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Review! **

**Attomic-K over and out.**

_**Translations:**_

**¡Dios mío! – **(Spanish) My god!

**Mi dispiace per questo** – (Italian) I'm sorry about that.

**Mi dispiace – **(Italian) I'm Sorry

**Per favore** – (Italian) please


	2. A Quick, Melancholy Trip Down Memory Lan

**Welcome back, my people! Here's the next chappie! Oh, and a heads up, this one is kind of sad, though I'll try to keep it balanced with some humor.**

**I also fixed a few things in the first chapter (I didn't like the way the translations were done) **

**To recap - I DON'T OWN HETALIA NOR THE MANUALS. Though I wish I did.**

**(~HHQ~)**

**~Wendy's POV~**

"…And this is my room." I opened the door marked two, revealing a brown, white, and silver bedroom, "so, do you have any questions?"

After lunch, I had decided to show my new housemates their rooms, and then give them a tour of the HQ. (It's a very large place; I got lost a few times when I first started living here.) Both already seem to have their favorite spots; Feli liked the art studio – I practically had to drag him out to continue – while Lovi (as I now called him, to his annoyance) preferred the reclusive library.

"Ve~ Wendy, what's in the rooms one and five? Why are those doors locked?" Feli pointed across the hall to said doors.

I froze in my spot, unable to speak for a second. I had not expected _that_ question. The back of my throat went dry; a sign I was holding back tears. _Why? Why did he have to mention my parent's room? Just why? It's too soon, way too soon… _

"_Número uno es la habitación de mis padres y cinco es la oficina de mi papá. Pues, eso es lo que eran, pero eso era hace mucho tiempo._" I finally whispered in a forlorn tone; barely keep my voice from wavering.

"You speak the tomato bastard's language!" Lovi exclaimed in surprise.

That caught me off guard. "Yes, I speak Spanish. And what's wrong with speaking it?" I was able to say without attacking the southern Italian in my state of defensive sadness. Spanish was my native language, but I only used when talking to people that understood and/or spoke Spanish, to talk to myself, or when extremely emotional. I hadn't been able to speak it as much as I used to, like I did before the accident, when I lived in a happy family…

The back of my throat got impossibly drier at the thought. _Great, now I'm depressing myself… I have to go and talk before I start crying in front of the Italies… I can't let them see me cry._

"Lovi, _prendere il vostro fratello al piano di sotto e rimanere lì. Ho bisogno di tempo da solo." _I said in my best Italian, hoping that he'll listen more if I told him in his own language.

"_Puoi parlare italiano?_" Both Italians asked in sync, Lovi not paying attention on how I had addressed him.

"_Sì_. One of my friends that lives here is half Italian, and she taught me the language." _And my father too…dammit, thoughts like this aren't going to help me keep a straight face_…. "Now, can you please leave me alone for a while?" I could already feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I had to leave, NOW, before the water works start.

So, without another word, I ran upstairs as fast as I could, leaving two now-confused Italians on the second floor.

After finding the room I was looking for – a blue room that had a grand view of the city – I securely locked the door, and sat at the window sill, waiting for someone to knock. When that didn't happen, I curled up into a ball and finally let myself break down completely.

_How long had it been since I cried like this? _I wondered to myself. _I think it was the day my world turned upside down. The day I got that unfortunate phone call…. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday…_

**Flashback, seven months prior**

"Guys, We're back~!" I said, plopping on the beige couch, tired from walking all the way home from the bus stop. The rest of my friends went to their own devices. "Did you three do your homework, or did you 'forget' again?"

"I already did mine, Wendy." Alex proudly lifted his completed worksheets for me to inspect.

I turned my gaze to my siblings on the ivy green couch "And you two?" Both gave me an apologetic look. I sighed, stood up and started dragging them to the homework table, "Come on; get started. While you do that, I'll make dinner. And no complaints this time, I'm in charge."

You see, my parents, my aunt and my uncle were driving over to Louisiana for some three day convention for the health company they worked for. Since school was still in session, they decided leave me and our housemates home alone; Leaving me in charge of everything.

After starting my current playlist – Songs from around the world – I started looking for the ingredients for chicken alfredo. Five minutes into it, however, my cellphone rang from my backpack. _Must be dad checking on us again, _I thought, pausing the playlist and digging around for my cell. _'Unknown number'_ was the caller ID on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Are you Joanne?"_ the voice on the other line asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

"_This is of Good Shepherd Medical Center. Are you, by chance, related to Remigio Castillo, Silvia Castillo, Dulce Ortiz, and Benigno Ortiz?"_

Now I was starting to panic; sudden doctor's calls were never good. "Yes, Remigio and Silvia are my Parents. Dulce and Benigno are my aunt and uncle. What happened?"

"_There was an accident involving a drunk driver, and they crashed into the car your parents were in." _The blood rushed out of my face._ "The intoxicated driver and Dulce died on impact. Benigno, Silvia and Remigio were driven to the ER, where Silvia and Benigno died on the way…. Are you still there?"_

"Yes, I'm still here. And my father?" I was barely able to form the words with my now bone-dry mouth. _This can't be happening! It simply can't!_

"_He was brought in and was conscious enough to give us this number. He told us to tell you to be strong and that he would always be with you if he didn't make it." _There was a long pause_, "I am very sorry for your loss. Will you need help with the funeral arrangements? Your father informed us you were not of legal age."_

Shaking, I answered, "I will_._ Thank you and goodbye." In a clipped tone and hung up.

In a daze, I weakly turned off the stove, and then pushed the house intercom button. "Guys, meeting, kitchen, now." I didn't even bother with complete sentences. They would be with me in a heartbeat, knowing I never talked like that unless severely upset.

They ran in like a herd of wildebeests; with Tana and Kas in the front. Once they saw me, they stopped in their tracks and stared for a minute, unable to say anything. I really must have looked like a mess.

Kas was the first one to talk. "Wen, what happened? Is everything ok?" She put one comforting hand on my shoulder, like she's done many times in the past.

That gesture broke down the emotional wall I had been barely keeping up. I grabbed Kas in a death grip hug and sobbed into her shoulder. "Got a call from a hospital. A c-car crash. No one m-made it out a-al-al… Kas, I d-don't know what t-to do!"

A moment of (almost) silence ensued while the others tried to make sense of my sobbed out words. That silence was broken a minute later by a trio of wails; Leslie, Tana and Alex had figured out what I had meant.

I let go of Kas and went to the crying trio – who were crumpled on the ground – determined to hug them until the tears stopped. "It will be ok; I will make sure of it." The sobs dimmed for a few seconds before returning to its previous volume.

"Wendy, I know this isn't a good time," Scott said crouching down next to me. "But where will we go? We have no guardians. None of can keeps the house; we aren't legal adults. The way things look now, the state is going to separate us and put us in foster care."

That got everyone even more worried than they already were. The trio just cried louder, drowning out the others' voices.

"They'll have to drag us out." I finally heard Zoe say with a dangerous edge.

Sara threw her arm around Zoe. "Yeah! We're staying, no matter what the stupid state says!"

"How are we going to do that?" Kas asked. Everyone looked at one another, then at me. "Wen?"

"I don't know." I hoarsely whispered. "I simply don't know."

**End of flashback**

I don't know exactly how much time passed before I was able to piece myself together, but it was quite a while.

The sky outside was a beautiful mix of royal blue, lavender, sunset orange, and a soft yellow. The same colors that filled the sky whenever dad used to bring me here to talk. '_Como la puesta de sol en las montañas cuando yo vivía en el rancho_,' my dad would always describe it.

And, for a moment, thinking about what I had lost, it felt like my parents were there in the room with me. I decided to do something I hadn't done in a while: talk to them.

I quickly opened the window, letting in the warm August air. "_Hola Mami, Papi. ¿Cómo están ustedes? y ¿Cómo es el cielo?_" I asked softly thru the window, "I've been well. Life here on earth is just as crazy as you left it. We all miss you, and are trying to get everything back to the way things were before, though we know it won't be exactly the same. Leslie and Tana are almost normal again, though."

_Scratch, Scratch, __**Whine!**__ Scratch, Scratch, __**Whine!**_

_Oh, the dogs want in. _"Come in girls." I opened the door just big enough to let Songa, the biggest of the group, in. They went into their usual places: Songa on the floor by the window, Maple on the left side of the window seat, and Shaymin on my lap. I continued my monologue as I pet said Jack Russell on my lap.

"We have new people living with us now, Lovi and Feli. You know, from Hetalia, that anime I love so much? I don't think we made a good first impression though. Within five minutes of opening both crates, we had threatened Lovi twice and had both shaking like leaves!" Now that I thought of it, it was kind of funny that my thirteen year old sister had threatened Lovi with a BB gun. "We have more people coming, mom and dad. These two are already a handful; I don't know how I will handle the whole world. Please send me all the help you can from heaven. This will be harder than what I have faced befo-"

"Wen, are you ok?" Kas asked, her voice dimmed by the wooden door. "Feli and Lovi told us you ran off upset about something."

"I'm fine now Kas. Thanks for asking." I opened the door to find my concerned best friend waiting. Then I remembered the newest additions to our house. "And speaking of those two, how have the others reacted to our new housemates?"

She gave me a huge smile that could rival Hungary's. "Come see for yourself." Then she proceeded to drag me down two flights of stairs.

The sight that greeted me in the living room was absolutely chaotic. Clare and Zoe were glomping-slash-holding back a 'Ve'ing' Feli. Sara was Pinning Lovi down while Leslie pulled his curl. Lovi was trying to get away from the two semi-sadistic teenage girls while sputtering insults at them. Tana and Alex were dragging in Leslie's huge chest of makeup and frilly dress up clothes. And Scott was laughing hard; the video camera in his hand pointed at the crazy scene.

I should have known they would do something like this… "Guys, stop torturing poor Lovi. That's not how we treat housemates."

Leslie stopped pulling Lovi's curl. "But, Wendy, it's fun!" I glared at her. "I m-mean Sara told me to!"

"Don't try to blame it on someone else, Les. I know you would have done that even if Sara didn't tell you to." Kas and I pulled a tomato-red Lovi off the floor. "Now, apologize to Lovi. And you are not allowed to do that again; this also applies to any others that arrive. This also goes for all of you."

Those last two sentences started an avalanche of dialogue.

"There's more of them? Why are they here? How did Lovi and Feli get here anyway? And where in the hell were you?" Zoe asked, letting go of Feli.

Clare also let go of the northern Italian. "Do you know how many more are going to show up? Oh, is America coming? Or China? Or even Germany?" By the end of her questioning, she was giggling as if sugar high.

"I am not living with that potato bastard!" Lovi exclaimed, shooting a WTH look at Clare.

"Ok, well how about Japan?" Scott added casually. "He's sane enough, and so is Canada. Can we get them?"

"Let's hope we don't get that scary one, what's-his-name…" Kas – the only high school-er in the house that didn't watch the series – paused for a minute, trying to remember the name of said character, "oh, yeah, Russia! That's the name!"

Things were starting to get out of control again, so I stepped in. "Enough, guys. Let's just sit down and I'll tell you all I know."

After everyone settled down, I started. "Three days ago, Clare scared me into clicking a Hetalia pop-up." I tilted my head in said person's direction. "I forgot about that pop-up till this afternoon when two huge boxes were delivered. I found Lovi and Feli in said boxes and woke them up. I then showed them around, and Feli asked about my Parent's rooms. I became upset – you know I haven't stepped into those rooms since the accident – and ran upstairs."

"What accident?" Lovi asked with some caution; most likely in an attempt to not upset me again. _Huh, there's more to him than the bad-mouthed, uncaring, lazy boy most see him as…_

"The one that put my parents, my aunt and my uncle under gravestones." The trio sniffled a bit at the blunt reminder.

That reminded me of something the Italians would need to know if they were going to live here… "All our pasts are tragic in one way or another, Lovi, Feli, and we each have subjects and times we'd rather not talk about. That's why we're here, really, so we'll always have someone to turn to." That was the whole reason why my parents bought a house this big; to take in unfortunate kids with no one left. Like my dad and his six siblings were when he was younger…

"I'm sorry, Ve, ~" Feli hugged me with strength I didn't know he possessed. "I didn't know."

"It's ok Feli, you're forgiven." Then something occurred to me. "What time is it?"

Scott looked at his digital watch. "8:57 PM. Brian and Armando should come back home any minute."

At that moment, the two college-age inhabitants of the HQ walked into the living room.

Alex launched himself at his older brothers, glomping them with enthusiasm. "Brian, Mando, you're home!"

"Speak of the devil, and he will appear. Or in this case, they will appear." Kas jokingly said.

Both brothers laughed loudly. "Are these the new guys?" Brian pointed to the Italians sharing the green couch.

"Yes they are. This is Lovino," I tilted my head at the southern Italian, preferring not to point him out, and then moved my head in the other direction, "and his brother Feliciano."

"Hi. I'm Brian, and this is my older brother Armando." He told the newcomers, and then he faced me. "What did you make to eat Wendy? I'm starving!"

_Oh, yeah, today's my day to cook, isn't it…?_ "I didn't make anything. I kind of got distracted earlier…." I admitted sheepishly.

Feli jumped up from his seat. "I can cook for us! If that's alright with you, Ve."

"That's fine with me Feli. Will you need any help?" I knew he most likely wouldn't, but it's polite to ask anyway. "The kitchen is a pretty bi-"

I was cut off by one hyperactive Italian dragging me into the kitchen. The others staring laughing at the sight. I had to admit, the thought of Feli dragging anyone over the age of twelve made me laugh too.

**(~HHQ~)**

**And now you know why Wendy, Tana, Alex, Leslie, Armando and Brian live at HQ. Sad, isn't it? Losing your family so suddenly must be really devastating for those who have to face that situation. I've never lost a close family member, so I really wouldn't be able to compare this to real life.**

**Do you guys think my pace is a bit too fast, or that it skips too much? I don' have a beta or anyone else to check for things like this. Tell me if that's the case! I can only get better if you point things out.**

**Attomic-K, over and out!**

_**Translations:**_

**Número uno es la habitación de mis padres y cinco es la oficina de mi papá. Pues, eso es lo que eran, pero eso era hace mucho tiempo **– (Spanish) Number one is my parents' room and five is my dad's office. Well, that's what they were, but that's a long time ago.

**Lovino, prendere il vostro fratello al piano di sotto e rimanere lì. Ho bisogno di tempo da solo. **– (Italian) Lovino, take your brother downstairs and stay there. I need some time alone.

**Puoi parlare italiano? **– (Italian) You speak Italian?

**Como la puesta de sol en las montañas cuando yo vivía en el rancho **– (Spanish) like the sunset in the mountains when I lived at the ranch.

**Hola Mami, Papi.** **¿Cómo están ustedes? Y ¿Cómo es el cielo? **– (Spanish) Hi mom, dad. How are you? And how is heaven?


	3. Churros, Yoyos and Yaoi

**Sorry about the wait! So to make it up to you, this chapter will be longer than the others! It's my first year in AP English, AP Math and AP History (APUSH) and I've been busy working on all the homework. I haven't been able to get on the computer to type something non-school related for a long time. Don't expect fast updates until I get the hang of all the AP stuff.**

**On a good note, Lollidictator added a new unit! And I'm throwing in something special this time~! Let's see how Wendy handles this mess!**

**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE MANUALS. Now, onto the story**

**(~HHQ~)**

The past four days with our Italians housemates haven't been as bad - or as crazy - like I thought it would be. There's two main reasons for that. First of all, we all get along surprisingly well. (Leslie and Lovi the being the only exception to the rule. They have actually started a prank war with each other, which I'm _still _trying to stop. I don't want to clean toothpaste and peanut butter off the carpet _again…_) Tana and Alex have gotten into the habit of calling Lovi and Feli 'brother' (or in this case, 'Fratello'), like they do for every male living in the HQ. (Leslie does this too, but only with Feliciano.) And second, neither has tried to seduce and/or scar us for life like some other characters would have. So with all this in mind, I decided to treat everyone to my favorite breakfast.

"Come on guys, we're going to the _Panadería_*for some _pan dulce**!_" I called once everyone was awake, grabbing my car keys by the door and throwing Kas hers, "If you want to come, follow me!"

In a matter of seconds, everyone except Armando and Brian ran (or were dragged) out the front door. After some searching, I found them in the study, the dogs lying lazily at their feet. "Aren't you two coming?"

"I can't." Armando looked up from whatever paper he was typing up on his laptop, "I have to have this report done by tomorrow afternoon. Can you get me some Churros?"

"And some chocolate _conchas*** _ for me, please?" Brian added quickly, not even looking up from his laptop screen, "I'm almost finished with this Power Point; it's due in six hours and I can't afford to miss this deadline."

"Sure, guys. It's the least I can do after all you've done for all of us in HQ." and really, it was. If it wasn't for them, who knows where'd we be right now. "We'll be back in half an hour. Watch the dogs for me." And with that, I walked out the front door.

Outside, everyone except the Italians were in the cars. Kas was in the driver's seat of her black minivan with Scott in the passenger seat, Zoe and Sara in the back. Leslie, Tana, Alex, and Clare were in my gray minivan, Clare in the passenger seat.

Lovi was just looking at the scene in what I think was disbelief. "Are you two even legal yet?" He asked as soon as he noticed me.

_How do I explain this? I barely know how this works myself… _"Yes and no. In a normal situation, we would have our permits right now. But since our situation isn't normal, Kas and I have a hardship license."

"Hardship license?" He asked as I got to the driver's side door.

"Yeah. It's a special license given to those that need one that are under the legal driving age." I explained, opening the car door, "We have one because we needed to get to school, go to doctor's appointments, buy food, ext. Armando and Brian are usually in their college classes, so they–"

Once again, I was interrupted mid-sentence. "W-W-Wendy, are w-we going or not? I'm _huuunnngryyy!_" Tana whined from his car window.

_He's so impatient… _"In a minute Tana." I told him, then turned to the Italians, "Lovi, Feli, You're coming with me." So, after making sure that neither Lovi nor Leslie could try to prank each other in the car, we were off.

**~Brian's POV**__

Hi! For those who don't know, I'm Brian, second oldest resident in what my little cousin Wendy calls 'The Hetalian HQ'. I've lived here with my older brother Armando and my younger brother Alex since January… so, about seven months.

Things have gotten a little livelier since Lovino and Feliciano moved in. Not that I mind, Alex absolutely adores the two. They're act a little odd to be brothers though – how can someone as childlike as Feliciano be related to someone like Lovino? It makes no sense!

Anyway, about five minutes after everyone left, the doorbell rang. "Hold the dogs, I'll answer it." I called out.

Outside the door, a delivery man was standing next to _really, really _large crate. The logo on the man's uniform looked like a warped green Pikachu with wings. _Flying Mint Bunny Co. _was written in yellow letters above the green animal. "Delivery for Joanne Castillo."

_What the hell is going on here? _ "Wait one minute, please." I walked back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Armando asked, not looking away from his screen.

"A delivery. The crate outside is taller than me! The delivery person says it's for Wendy. What do we do?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Well, ask her if she ordered something."

"Alright." I got out my cell and started typing.

Brain: Did u order something?

Wendy: Sort of. Is it from Flying Mint Bunny Co.? About as big as a fridge crate?

Brian: Yeah. What is it?

Wendy: Our new housemate. Do you think you can sign for it? We'll open the crate as soon as we get home.

"A PERSON?" I yelled, making Armando jump, "ARMANDO, WENDY ORDERED A PERSON IN A BOX!"

He looked completely shocked, "_A_ _WHAT? _Ask her why!"

Brian: HAVE U GONE INSANE? WHY IS A PERSON ARIVING AT OUR HOUSE IN A BOX?

Wendy: I know you're hyperventilating right now, so stop it. As for the crate, it's kinda hard to explain…. they're called 'units', but they act like people. If you have the manual, you can try to activate whoever is inside, EXEPT if it's Ivan or Francis. Anyone else should be fine. If there's no manual, wait for me to get back.

Brian: Fine, but u have ALOT of explaining to do when u get back.

Wendy: I will, and thanks. Be there soon.

I laid my cell down on the table, and started walking back to the door, Armando right behind me. "What'd she say?"

I sighed thru the headache I was getting, "She said they are called 'units' and they act like people. We can try to 'activate' whoever arrived as long as we have the manual."

"Alright, seams easy enough." Armando said as I opened the door.

The delivery person was sitting on the front step, reading manga (well, I think that's what they are called. Wendy has one just like it and that's what she calls it). He looked up at the sound of the door opening. "So, is Joanne here?"

"She's not," I told him, "But I'm a legal adult and can take the package for her."

"Alright then," He handed me a clipboard and a manila envelope, "Sign here. Here's the manual, and your next unit will come in two or three business days."

Still confused about the whole 'unit' thing, I signed for the package and handed the clipboard back to the delivery person. After getting the signature, he wheeled the box into the foyer and drove off.

The dogs patiently sat around the crate with their tails wagging, almost like they were expecting something. Maple started to nudge the crate with what looked like impatience.

"Wonder who we got." Armando said after a few minutes of silence.

I waved the manual in the air. "Only one way to find out." I pulled Armando to the single couch in the foyer. "Ready?"

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his head; a sign that he was getting nervous, "Just let me open it so we can figure out what the hell Wendy ordered." He took the envelope out of my hand and ripped it open. Inside, we saw a thin booklet with seven bolded words on the cover:

'**ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: User Guide and Manual'**

_A Spanish name, huh? If what Wendy said about how they act is true –_

"The guy responds to Tomato bastard?" Armando wondered out loud, reading the manual without me, "What were these people thinking when they writing this…? Length…?" he looked at me with a weird look on his face, "What the hell has our little cousin gotten into?"

I was just as surprised as he was, "I have no idea. Why don't we activate this thing and find out?"

"Fine." He looked back at the manual again, "It says we can either cook some strong smelling Mexican food – like huevos rancheros – or drop-kick a thing called a 'Tomato unit' out the window."

"Let's drop-kick the 'Tomato unit,'" I got off the couch and started searching for the unit in the small crate that came with the bigger one, "I really don't feel like trying to cook anything now…"

It didn't take too much to find the unit; it looked kind of like a tomato. "I think I found it!"

Armando looked at the red thing in my hands. "That's it." He put the dogs in their pen, then walked to the nearest window and opened it, "You can kick it outside, or I can."

"I'll do it, so stand aside!" I kicked the red blob with enough force to send it into the bushes near the sidewalk. _Now we just have to –_

**BAM! BAM!**

_**BARK! BARK! BARK!**_

**BAM! BAM! **_**CRASH!**_

"_No! Not Tomato!" _A voice screamed in panic as a blur flew past us. It – or is it he? – ran around the front yard like a total nutcase, apparently looking for the red blob. After a bit, the 'blur' stopped, reveling a man in a khaki uniform with chocolate brown hair and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen.

The man looked around in confusion, and then walked back inside thru the open window. "Hola!" He said with grin on his face, "I'm Spain! But you can call me Antonio! Is this your house? It's very beautiful." _Ok, why is he calling himself Spain? Spain's a country, not a person…_

"I'm Brian, and the guy next to me is my brother Armando. And yeah, we share the house, but it really belongs to my cousin Wendy."

Antonio looked around the room for a minute, "Where is she then? I want to say hello!" _Why is this guy so dang cheerful? It's kind of annoying…_

"Wendy and the rest of them went to get some _pan dulce_ for breakfast." My brother explained, closing the window, "They should be back in a few minutes."

"Speaking about breakfast, where's the kitchen? I could really go for some food!"

"It's this way," my brother pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "but you'll have to cook, though… we don't really know how to make anything other than leftovers." He admitted rather sheepishly.

Antonio simply smiled. "That's fine; I'll make something for all of us!" he then skipped out of the foyer in a way that reminded me a lot of Feliciano. After he was gone, we noticed the crate – or what was left of it – scattered on the light brown floor.

"He's weird, isn't he?" Armando asked while letting the dogs out of the pen.

"Yeah, but I can see what Wendy was trying to explain over the phone. He acts like a person, even if he really isn't one," I pulled a three inch splinter out of the wall, then sighed, "I don't really mind if Antonio starts living here, but I still want to know why he's here _and _why he came in a box in the first place."

"I want to know that too, little brother," My brother said, ruffling my hair like he used to when we were kids, "But Wendy and everyone else will be here in a few minutes, so we'll get our answers soon."

"I know." Hopefully our little cousin gets here quickly. A guy can only wait so long…

**~Wendy's POV~**

Our bread run went pretty well. And by 'pretty well' I mean in a we-got-out-without-destroying-the-place-or-getting-kicked-out kind of way. Trust me, there are a few places we aren't allowed in anymore…

"Hey! Careful with that bread, Feli!" I called after the hyper northern Italian in front of me.

Feli stopped twirling and gave me a smile, "Ve ~ Sorry Wendy. The weather is so nice today~! But I'll be more careful now, sorella." He bobbed once, then waited for the rest of us with his head tilted to the side.

_So cute! I just want to cuddle him and never let him go… Oh, maybe I ca–_

"_**CHIGI!**_Don't do that, Purple freak****!_"_

_Here we go again… _"Leslie, what did you do to Lovino this time?"

"_Nothing much~_" Leslie said in her weird and slightly creepy saccharine voice, "I just pulled that strange hair curl he has."

"Do that again and I will take your TV privileges away for a week," I unlocked the door – not paying any attention to the franticly talking thirteen year old clinging to my arm (_"Wendy, anything but that! Don't be cruel to your cute little sister!"_) – and walked with Feli to the study, the bags still in our hands and my sister still clinging to my arm.

I knocked on the door, "_¡Hemos regresado, chicos!" _I called out, _"¡Armando, tengo tus churros! y Brian, espero que no te importe, pero compré conchas de vainilla. Ya no tenian conchas de chocolate."_

"_¿__Churros?_" a new, somewhat familiar, voice asked, "_¡Yo quiero uno!_" the door instantly opened to reveal a certain happy Spaniard. _"¡Hola, yo me llamo Antonio! __¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

I mentally smacked myself. _Can't believe I forgot we got a new unit today! Brian texted me about that… _"My name is Wendy," I answered while trying to get Leslie off my arm "the girl clinging to me is my little sister Leslie, and I think you know who this is." I tilted my head in Feliciano's direction.

"Ah! Feliciano!" He gave Feli a hug, "You're here too! Are they feeding you well here?"

"Ve~ Of course big brother Spain! Wendy and Zoe are really good cooks~!"

I gave Antonio a smile, "He's right. And besides, no one's gonna go hungry while I'm here!" Both of my cousins came up with a look that said 'explain all this _NOW_' "And speaking about food, "I looked into the paper bag and pulled out two churros, giving one to Armando and the other to the Spaniard, " I believe you said you wanted one."

"They're still warm!" he said with joy before taking a bite.

I placed the bag with Armando's churros and Brian's conchas on the table, and picked up the three empty plates on the coffee table. Huh, Antonio must have cooked for the boys while I was gone…

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit, you two! I'll explain everything after breakfast. Everyone else is getting hungry." I called over my shoulder, walking out of the room while pulling on the Spaniard's arm. "Come on, Antonio! You have to meet everyone!"

The five of us quickly arrived in the dining room. Of course, as soon as Antonio spotted Lovi, he pounced on him. "Lovi~! You're here!" He cuddled the flustered southern Italian.

"_**CHIGI! **_Get off of me, Tomato bastard! How'd you get here anyway?"

Antonio didn't seem to mind that he was in the middle of the floor hugging Lovi with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning while being licked to death by my dogs and Zoe's pit bull, Chaos. Nor the fact that the overly-affectionate display was being watched by ten people; especially Clare, who had a flashing camera in hand…

After a confusing minute, Leslie came up to the Spaniard with a grin "Hi! I like you; you're really fun! _(Don't you mean 'I like the way you're annoying Lovino,' Leslie? _I thought._)_ Are you going to stay with us?"

"Yes, Leslie, he will be staying with us." I replied, turning to the rest of them, "Everyone, this is Antonio. Antonio, this is –"

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

_I better get that… _"You guys eat, I'll get the door. And introduce yourselves to Antonio!" I said, handing the _pan dulce_ bags to Feli. _Why does life always feel the need to interrupt me mid-sentence?_ I thought to myself, walking down the hall to the front door. _And who would come here at eleven in the morning anyway?_

Swinging the door open, I found the same Flying Mint Bunny worker that brought Feli and Lovi outside again, with two boxes… _again! _"New units? I have already gotten a new one today! Is this going to be a regular occurrence, mister…?"

"Anton. My name is Anton." He handed me two manuals and the signing thing again, "and no, the post office made a mistake and ended up sending you three units on the same day. Sorry for any inconvenience."

I smiled at him, handing him back the signed paper. "It's alright, Anton. 'Not your fault I got so many in one day…"

"I know," he said, pushing both crates into the foyer on the rolling thingy again, "Oh, and these units are special. I was informed that you are one of the first to receive them."

"First?" _well, that could be a problem…_

"Yeah," he stated walking out the door, "Well, good luck!"

I waited until Anton left before I looked into the first manual.

'**CHARICE PACQUIAO: User Guide and Manual'**

'**CONGRATULATIONS! **You just ordered a CHARICE PACQUIAO unit! In order to ensure that you, the user, get the best of this unit and not get any part of your body utterly destroyed by either love or madness…'

'_Destroyed by love or madness'? This won't be good. And I don't remember any characters named Charice…_

"Wen, where did the crates come from?" Kas had apparently walked into the foyer while I was reading. She took one look at the thin booklet in my hands. "Oh, these are the crates that the new people are coming in, aren't they?"

"Yeah" I quickly looked at the activation methods. _I like the fourth option, it sounds like fun…_ "Kas, I'll be right back. Don't do anything. I have to get something to activate this unit." I said while running upstairs as possible.

I was really excited about this unit, despite the damage she could possibly cause. Our newest housemate was a girl, and one who likes anime and yaoi, no less!

Once I reached my room, I opened the closet and grabbed the large box under the bag of stuffed animals labeled '- . - -/. -/- - -/. .' ('yaoi' in Morse code.) I got the first GerIta doujinshi I found, put the box back in its place and ran back into the foyer.

Placing the doujinshi about seven feet from the box I yelled, "Yaoi!"

The box began to shake as Zoe, Clare, and Sara ran into the foyer.

"Where?" the trio asked just as the box splintered to reveal a teenage girl (Asian, perhaps?) wearing a red dress, black tights, and red boots, who immediately ran to the doujinshi and turned to the first page.

"Where's the yaoi?" Clare asked excitedly, not even bothered by the fact a girl freakin' broke out of a box not twenty seconds before. Zoe and Sara just stared in shock at the slivers of wood that used to be a crate.

"Huh? Oh, nowhere Clare. I just had to get this one out of the box." I tilted my head at the girl currently reading my doujinshi.

"Aawwww!"

"Clare, stop acting like America! I know you are not that dense; you clearly saw that crate break!"

Like usual, Clare only answered half of my questions, "But he's the hero!" she said with an exaggerated 'hero' pose.

I smacked the back of her head with one of the manuals. "If that's true, why have we been in a recession for so long?"

At that point the girl stood up and walked between us, the doujinshi in hand. "Hi!" she said, 'I'm Charice Pacquiao, the Outer Regions of the Philippines~! Do you have any more doujinshi?"

_The Philippines…? Wait, isn't it a group of islands near the coast of Vietnam? That would explain the Asian aura around her…_

"Yes, I have more, Charice," I answered after a minute, "But first, I have to get whoever is in this other box out." I opened the other manual.

'**RIZAL PACQUIAO: User Guide and Manual'**

_Pacquiao? Isn't that Charice's last name too?_

"Hey, Charice, do you know anyone by the name of Rizal?" I asked.

Charice stopped talking to my yaoi-lovin' friends and turned in my direction. "My brother? He's here?"

"Yeah, he's in the crate…"

Walking up to the box as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she called out, "Kuya, come on! Get out of the crate!"

"_In a minute, Charice," _A male voice called from the crate, _"I have to figure out how this crate opens…"_

"Hey, Charice, there should be a latch on the crate somewhere."

After a bit of searching on Charice's part, the crate swung opened, and out stepped a boy who looked slightly younger than me. He was also Asian-looking, like her sister, and wearing a blue jacket, white T-shirt and jeans.

I walked up to both Filipinos. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wendy. I've already met Charice, so you are…?" I asked the male.

"Rizal Pacquiao, the inner Regions of the Philippines." He said simply.

"Well, Rizal, Charice, welcome to this crazy group of people I call family," I motioned to the four girls still in the room. "The girl with the short golden brown hair and wolf fang necklace is Kas, the one with straight black hair is Sara, Zoe is the one with the blue dog collar and short brown hair, and the African American is Clare." I explained.

"You all live alone?" Rizal asked.

"No, there are nine more of us here. Let me call them now," I moved a picture frame over to reveal one of many house intercoms and pressed the button, "everyone to the foyer, we have more guests."

Feli walked in first. "Ve~ Who's here Wendy?"

"_FELLII-KUUUN!" _Charice ran, full speed, at Feliciano, golmping him like a child would a stuffed animal.

"_**Vee~!" **_He yelped, "Charice!" He relaxed slightly in Charice's hug. Rizal gave the scene a look that said he's seen that kind of thing before, and went to say hello to Kas and the rest while still glancing at his sister from time to time.

This was the situation when Leslie, Tana and Alex walked in, all three still eating breakfast.

"W-W-Wendy, w-who are th-they?" Tana asked, some of his concha falling out of his mouth.

That question – or was it the stuttering? – caught Charice's attention. In a heartbeat, she let go of Feli and latched herself on Santana, who dropped the milk he brought and squirmed in her tight grip. "W-Wendy, Help!"

Rizal and I ran up to them. "Ate, Let him go, please." Rizal asked

"yeah, you spilled milk all over the floor and are scaring my little brother!" I added

Tana nodded his head, "Yes, c-can you p-please let me go miss..?"

I felt someone behind me. "Charice. Her name is Charice, Santana." Antonio said behind me, with Lovi in tow.

Charice suddenly screamed bloody murder, dropped my brother (into the spilled milk, no less), and ran up the stairs. _I wasn't expecting that… Must check the manuals later for an explanation…_

"Ve? Where did Charice go?"

"I don't know Feli," I said while lifting my brother off the milk-covered floor, "Rizal, can you go check on her?"

Rizal nodded and headed up the stairs, but not before giving Antonio a mistrustful glare.

_Weird. I'll have to check that, it seems like they don't like Antonio…_

"Wendy, my clothes are w-wet!" Tana pulled at his soggy t-shirt, "Can you p-pick me some d-dry ones?"

I ruffled his hair, "Of course! I won't let you walk around in those!" I started to lead my little brother up the stairs. Then I remembered something: "Guys, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes with Tana, Charice and Rizal."

**(~HHQ~)**

In Tana's room, I picked out some tan cargo shorts and a brown t-shirt, knowing he loved brown as much as I did, and closed the door to let him change.

_Now, _I thought,_ why do both of them seem to dislike Antonio? _I grabbed Charice's manual first, and after a few minutes, I found something:

'She has a bad history with Germans and Spaniards, and she will scream and run as far as she can from them'

And also

'ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: Both CHARICE PACQUIAO and RIZAL PACQUIAO will be very wary around ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO because of their long history together, but she will be more willing to make amends with him if you can override her _Phobia_ mode.'

I tried to think of what I could remember about the Philippines, but came at a blank. _Stupid, messed up US history education! I took world history, so I should know something _other_ than its location! Maybe Rizal's manual can tell me something?_ I read thru his manual and found:

'_War-torn_ Mode…Don't let him loose on his own, as he is prone to killing people at the drop of a hat, especially anyone with Spanish heritage'

And

'ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: RIZAL PACQUIAO loathes this unit with the depths of his soul, to the point where they don't even greet each other when one enters the room, even though ANTONIO FERNANDEX CARRIEDO will try to heal the rift between the both of them. No matter what you do, there cannot be a relationship between the both of them, but if you and whoever you employ try extremely hard and are patient enough, you can get them to at least on speaking terms.'

_What would make someone so scared and/or angry enough at another person like this?_

Determined to find out, I got out my phone and goggled _Spain Philippines relationship_

I clicked the first link (Wikipedia) and scrolled down to 'Spain':

'The Philippines was the lone Spanish colony in Asia for almost three and a half centuries. There continues to be mixed feelings between many Filipinos towards Spain and the common negative resentment most Filipinos have towards colonial mentality that have been ingrained in many Filipinos, but relations have improved significantly over the years since after independence.'

_They were Spanish colonies? No wonder they are so distrustful of Antonio! As far as I know, every colony of Spain's, except southern Italy, were treated extremely harsh. Even some Mexicans I know Don't like Spain because of what happened during Mexico's time as a colony!_

I sighed loudly. _Life has just gotten harder._

**(~HHQ~)**

**So, here you go! Chapter three in all its glory~!**

**Yes, I got the Spain- Philippines relationship from Wikipedia. And yes, there are some Mexicans who don't like Spain because of what they did during the colonial period.**

**For those who don't know who Charice and Rizal are, they are Mitsuki Horenake's OCs of the Philippines. She has manuals for both on her page, so go check them out!**

_**Translations:**_

**¡Hemos regresado, chicos! ¡Armando, tengo tus churros! Y Brian, espero que no te importe, pero compré conchas de vainilla. Ya no tenian conchas de chocolate.**_ – _(Spanish) We're back, guys!Armando, I have your churros! And Brian, I hope you don't mind, but I bought vanilla conchas. They didn't have chocolate conchas.

**¡Yo quiero uno!** – (Spanish) I want one!

**¡Hola, yo me llamo Antonio! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?** – (Spanish) Hello, my name is Antonio! What's your name?

***- **Mexican bakery

**** - **Sweet bread

***-Mexican sweet bread that looks like a shell

****-What Lovi calls Leslie. (She will always wear something purple, hence the name)


End file.
